godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos' Equipment
Kratos' Equipment was equipment used by Kratos in the ''God of War'' Series. God of War: Ascension Weapons *Blades of Chaos: Powerful chained blades given to Kratos by Ares after he pledged his allegiance to him. Magic *Fire of Ares: Imbued the Blades of Chaos with intense flames, and enabled Kratos to create devastating explosions of fire. Incinerated enemies yielded Gold Orbs. *Ice of Poseidon: Gave Kratos the power of ice, freezing shockwave attacks, and the ability to breathe underwater. Frozen enemies yielded Large Red Orbs. *Lightning of Zeus: Electrified Kratos' Blades and enabled powerful lightning magic. Electrocuted enemies yielded Blue Orbs. *Soul of Hades: Imbued Kratos' Weapons with the souls of the dead, which enabled him to summon spirits and the Arms of Hades to vaporize his enemies. Vaporized enemies yielded Green Orbs. Items *The Amulet of Uroborus: Capable of manipulating time and was used to heal or decay objects. *Oath Stone of Orkos: Given to Kratos by Orkos. It had the power to create a clone of its wielder. *Eyes of Truth: Formerly the actual eyes of the Oracle Aletheia, the Eyes of Truth held the power to destroy magic barriers, illusions, and dark spells that were created by The Furies. God of War: Chains of Olympus Weapons *Blades of Chaos: Powerful weapons given to Kratos by Ares after he pledged his allegiance to him. In Chains of Olympus, when the Blades of Chaos were upgraded to Level 5, they didn't show the red cracks on the Blades. *Gauntlet of Zeus: A powerful weapon used by Zeus to chain the Titans. Magic *Efreet: Summoned a large fiery aura in the form of a Warrior around Kratos. *Light of Dawn: Launched spheres of energy on Kratos' enemies. *Charon's Wrath: Cursed enemies and constantly damaged to them. Relics *Sun Shield: An object of the Gods used to block attacks and return projectiles. Kratos obtained the Shield within the Temple of Helios. *Triton's Lance: A spear-like item that Kratos found in the Caves of Olympus. It allowed him to breath underwater, much like Poseidon's Trident. God of War Weapons *Blades of Chaos: Powerful weapons given to Kratos by Ares after he pledged his allegiance to him. They were a pair of large curved blades that were attached to Kratos' arms via chains, which served as both weapons and marks of his servitude to the God of War. He could swing them about to strike enemies and pks. Kratos lost them after Ares ripped them from his arms during a hallucination of Lysandra and Calliope and their deaths. *Blade of Artemis: A large, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by Artemis. It was quite slow, but also did more damage to enemies than the Blades of Chaos. *Blade of the Gods: Kratos used that powerful blade to kill Ares. It formerly acted as a bridge between Athens and Suicide Bluffs. *Blades of Athena: Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. Replaced the Blades of Chaos, which Ares took from Kratos in their final battle. Magic *Poseidon's Rage: A magic given to Kratos by Poseidon. It allowed him to unleash devastating electricity upon nearby foes, hit multiple times, and protected him from attack. *Medusa's Gaze: Upon killing Medusa for Aphrodite, Kratos took her head, and could use it to turn his enemies to stone. *Zeus' Fury: A power given to Kratos by Zeus. Allowed Kratos to summon bolts of lightning in his hands and threw them at distant enemies. *Army of Hades: Given to Kratos by Hades in Pandora's Temple. Kratos could summon the very souls of the Underworld to attack any nearby foes. Relics *Rage of the Gods: An ability gained and improved by upgrading the Blades of Chaos. The meter appeared at the bottom of the screen, and when full, you could activate "Rage of the Gods". While activated, Kratos did a lot more damage to his enemies and also took less damage. *Poseidon's Trident: Found that item within Pandora's Temple. Allowed Kratos to swim, dive, and breathe underwater indefinitely without drowning. God of War: Betrayal Weapons *Blades of Athena: Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. Replaced the Blades of Chaos, which Ares took from Kratos in their final battle. *Blade of Artemis: A large, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by Artemis. It was quite slow, but also did more damage to enemies than the Blades of Athena. Magic *Medusa's Gaze: Upon killing Medusa Kratos took her head, and could use it to turn his enemies to stone. *Army of Hades: Given to Kratos by Hades in Pandora's Temple. Kratos could summon the very souls of the Underworld to attack any nearby foes. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Weapons *Blades of Athena: Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. *Arms of Sparta: A spear and shield wielded by the Soldiers of Sparta. *Thera's Bane: Imbued the Blades of Athena with fire. Magic *Eye of Atlantis: An ancient relic of Poseidon that harnessed the power of Atlantis. *Scourge of Erinys: Could unleash a power that no Mortal nor God should wield. *Horn of Boreas: Summoned the power of the God of the North Wind, Boreas. Relics *Aphrodite's Ambrosia: Kratos gained a brutal kick attack. (Might of Sparta) *Poseidon's Trident: Allowed Kratos to breathe underwater. God of War II Weapons *Blades of Athena: Magical blades bestowed on Kratos by Athena. Functioned the same as the Blades of Chaos. Given to Kratos as he ascended to Godhood, after Ares had taken the Blades of Chaos from him during their final battle in God of War. The Blades were dulled and drained of power after Kratos fell into the River Styx in God of War III. *Barbarian Hammer: A slow, but powerful melee weapon originally wielded by the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos could deliver powerful slams and smashes, and also summoned legions of souls. *Spear of Destiny: A weapon originally used by the Dark Rider. Kratos could perform deadly swipes and stabs, and could also fire dangerous piercing projectiles at enemies. *Blade of Olympus: A divine sword so powerful that it allowed Zeus to defeat the Titans in the Titanomachy. It was also one of the only known tools (along with Pandora's Box and the Gauntlet of Zeus) that had the power to harm and kill other Gods. The weapon could be powered up with experience Orbs to increase its power and add new attacks. However, the Blade of Olympus, normally a weapon that was provided solely by plot developments, could only be used during the fight with the Colossus of Rhodes, fighting Zeus in the last battle of the game, and Bonus Play. Magic *Poseidon's Rage: A magic from God of War. Kratos used it in the first part of the game (at Rhodes), but lost it upon sacrificing his Godly Powers. However, Kratos could use that magic ability during Bonus Play if the Urn of Poseidon was unlocked and used. The urn switched Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage. *Typhon's Bane: A magical bow-like weapon that allowed Kratos to fire rapid blasts of wind. *Cronos' Rage: An attack that used electricity to strike multiple targets via orbs of lightning. Higher levels spread further, attacked more targets, and even created an explosion at the end of its duration. *Head of Euryale: The severed head of Euryale, which could be used to turn enemies to stone (similar to Medusa's Gaze from God of War, however, it was powerful enough to turn other Gorgons to stone). *Atlas Quake: A radial ground-pounding attack in which Kratos summoned strong earthquakes to smite opponents. Relics *Poseidon's Trident: Kratos continued to use that item in God of War II. Allowed Kratos to swim, dive, and breathe underwater infinitely. *Rage of the Titans: Gained from Prometheus, and was similar to the "Rage of the Gods" from God of War. That power could only be activated initially when a meter was filled either due to Kratos taking damage or collecting Gold Orbs. Activating the power increased Kratos' attack power for a short time and also allowed him to take less damage from enemy attacks. The player was allowed to activate and deactivate the Rage of the Titans whenever they wished, unlike the Rage of the Gods which had to be fully charged and then could only be fully drained. *Amulet of the Fates: Allowed Kratos to slow down time when he was close to a Fates Statue. *Golden Fleece: A golden armlet which Kratos could use to reflect attacks and projectiles back at their sender. *Icarus Wings: A pair of feathered wings that Kratos took from Icarus. With them, he could glide short distances while jumping and floating on air currents. Urns of Power *Urn of Gaia: Collected 10 times the amount of red orbs. *Urn of the Gorgons: Gave weapons the power to turn enemies into stone. *Urn of Olympus: Granted Infinite Magic. *Urn of Prometheus: Granted Infinite Rage of the Titans. *Urn of the Fates: Extended Combo Timer by 3 seconds. *Urn of Poseidon: Replaced Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage. God of War III Weapons *Blades of Athena: Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. Kratos used them for the first portion of the game, however, like in the previous games, they were soon replaced by the Blades of Exile. *Blades of Exile: A weapon similar to the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena from the previous games. After the Blades of Athena became dulled when Kratos fell into the River Styx, Athena gave them to Kratos in order to regain his trust. Their magic power called forth the spears and shields of Kratos' exiled Spartan brothers, that protected him and damaged his foes. Could be upgraded up to Level 5. *Blade of Olympus: A divine sword so powerful that it allowed Zeus to defeat the Titans in the Titanomachy. It was also one of the only known tools (along with Pandora's Box and the Gauntlet of Zeus) that had the power to harm and kill other Gods. The weapon could be powered up with experience Orbs to increase its power and add new attacks. However, the Blade of Olympus, normally a weapon that was provided solely by plot developments, could only be used as part of the magic ability. *Claws of Hades: Kratos obtained that weapon from Hades during their fight. Their fighting style was similar to the Blades of Exile, but the moves were executed slower. Those weapons had the power to call forth damned souls. Could be leveled up to Level 5. More levels increased the range of souls that Kratos could choose from. *Nemean Cestus: A Powerful weapon originally wielded by Hercules. It was a chained fist weapon that resembled lion heads. Kratos could execute impressive combos, yet slow ones compared to his other weapons. It was the only weapon with the ability to break Onyx, which made it one of the most useful weapons of the game. Its magic power consisted of Kratos slamming the ground and creating powerful shockwaves. *Nemesis Whip: A weapon given to Kratos by Hephaestus after Kratos gave him the Omphalos Stone. They were a pair of triple blades that were chained together. Hephestus gave it the power to project electricity. The magic power that came along with it was similar to Cronos' Rage. Items *Bow of Apollo: The first item that Kratos acquired in God of War III. He obtained it after he killed Peirithous, the Mortal lover of Persephone, who was imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades and condemned to spend all eternity trapped within a cage of brambles. That item was similar to Typhon's Bane, except that it used the elemental power of fire instead of wind. *Head of Helios: The decapitated head of Helios was the second item obtained in God of War III. Kratos acquired that item after he met with an injured Helios, and, after a brief tussle of words, Kratos ruthlessly ripped his head off his shoulders. The beam held the power to reveal secrets, such as hidden doors and chests. When the beam shined on enemies, it temporarily blinded them. The item was very useful in dark areas and functioned as a sort of flashlight/lantern. *Boots of Hermes: Were depicted as greaves with burning red wings on them. Kratos mercilessly amputated them out of the legs of their owner; Hermes. Those greaves allowed Kratos to make a short dash forward, rammed through enemies and threw them aside, as well as gave him the ability to run alongside walls that were marked with shining and golden bootprints. Magic *Divine Reckoning: The Magic of Athena's Blades, where Kratos summoned a whirling vortex with the Blade of Olympus. *Army of Sparta: A phalanx of Spartan spirits who protected Kratos while they attacked with spears and arrows. The magic of the Blades of Exile. *Soul Summon: The power of the Claws of Hades, which summoned the souls of various monsters to aid Kratos in battle. *Nemean Roar: A powerful shockwave that was created by the Nemean Cestus. *Nemesis Rage: Kratos shocked surrounding enemies with a blast of energy that was released from the Nemesis Whip and was similar to Cronos' Rage. Relics *Poseidon's Trident: The Trident of Poseidon, granted Kratos the ability to breathe underwater. *Golden Fleece: Armor that was capable of deflecting weapon attacks and magic. *Icarus Wings: Wings stolen from Icarus in battle, granted Kratos the ability to fly. *Rage of Sparta: A new Rage Mode, granted Kratos temporal invincibility and damage buff wielding the blade of Olympus. Godly Possessions *Zeus' Eagle *Hades' Helm *Helios' Shield *Hercules' Shoulder Guard *Poseidon's Conch Shell *Aphrodite's Garter *Hephaestus' Ring *Daedalus' Schematics *Hera's Chalice *Hermes' Coin God of War (2018) Weapons *Leviathan Axe: Given to Kratos by his second wife Faye, it was originally her axe until her death when she decided to give it to him. It was crafted by the two dwarves, Brok and Sindri. *Blades of Chaos: After Atreus falls deathly ill due to his true godly nature conflicting within himself, Kratos returns home to fetch these accursed blades in order to find the cure in Helheim. It also has the ability to wield the fires of Hel. Armor See: Armor Sets Items *Guardian Shield *Bifröst Relics * Spartan Rage: After Kratos builds his rage meter, he can channel Spartan Rage in combat. This powerful transformation ignites flames onto the fists of Kratos. His speed is drastically increased and the power of his unarmed attacks is increased, as well as adding invulnerability (His rage meter depletes in place of his health when hit) and slow health regeneration. Spartan Rage has its own moveset which includes channeling shockwaves, performing ground slams, and thrown rocks and projectiles. However this robs him of the ability to use the Leviathan Axe or Blades of Chaos until his rage runs out. Collecting 3 Horns of Blood Mead can increase his maximum rage so he can stay in it longer. * Head of Mimir: The head of Mimir is severed by Kratos during the events of the game. While the head doesn't actually have any gameplay elements, he can be used for unlocking certain content and lore. * Stone Masons Chisel Tip: Kratos can use this to open doors locked behind magic gates. Magics Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Ability Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War (2018)